1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation system and a neutron beam irradiation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment which irradiates a patient with charged particles such as a proton beam so as to perform cancer treatment has been known. This type of equipment is provided with a particle accelerator which accelerates ions (charged particles) produced by an ion source, a transport line which transports the charged particles accelerated by the accelerator, and a rotatable irradiation device (a rotating gantry) which irradiates a patient with the charged particles from any direction.
In a charged particle beam therapy system described in the related art, a beam generation particle accelerator is mounted on a rotating gantry. The accelerator is supported on the rotating gantry in such a manner that a beam emitted from the accelerator is directly irradiated to a patient.